


Death Spirals

by Trashire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon, Therefore, it might be rather messy, this is really short and really silly jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashire/pseuds/Trashire
Summary: The first thing that comes into Yuri's mind when Jean-Jaques suggests participating in couples' skating together is slamming one of his skating blades into his head if he dares carry him.However, as Yuri will eventually discover, JJ might not be as much of an asshole as he initially thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 2-3 years post canon, when both characters are over 18. Rated T for language, Yurio is foul-mouthed.

Sure, Yuri Plisetsky could claim he found Jean-Jacques Leroy annoying _as fuck,_ but he couldn't come up with an explanation as to why they were always _by pure coincidence_ at the same place.

This time, the Russian Punk went inside a coffee shop at his local town, during his break from practice. Yakov and Lilia were definitely a bit _too_ demanding, but Yuri had grown used to them. Now he was technically an adult who could make his own decisions, so coffee break to warm up from the hellishly cold weather it was.

It was a small coffee shop fit for no more than ten people, offering cheap drinks to nearby customers. Yuri would have chosen a different establishment if it wasn't for the fact that the owner kept _the cutest cat ever_ as a pet, and let him play with him whenever he stopped by. Plus, that coffee shop was nearest to the ice rink where his practices took place, so there's that.

As soon as he walked into the coffee shop, Yuri's expression turned into disgust.

Now what the fuck was this goddamn Canadian Asshole doing in there, petting the owner's cat?

Luckily for Yuri, Jean-Jacques didn't seem to notice his entrance. He decided to let it slide, it seemed as if Leroy was in his way out anyways, so he headed over to the counter to order his typical cup of dark coffee.

"Yuri Plisetsky!" The owner called, far too loudly. _Great, now everyone in here turned their attention to me._ "There's a King in here waiting for you!"

Yuri could practically feel his eyelid twitch in annoyance at the sight of JJ's signature pose next to him. After all, the establishment was small enough that everyone was only a few steps away from each other. If he heard _"It's JJ style!"_ once more he could kill someone.

"It's JJ style!" Rang its way into his ears, not from the physical Jean-Jacques standing next to him, but from the TV.

"Oh, I gifted the owner a few of my best skating clips, so whenever you come by you can watch me succeed!"

_Motherfucker._

* * *

Yuri had no other option but to sit next to Jean-Jacques for the rest of his coffee break. The owner of the shop seemed so happy the two of them were "hanging out" that he gave the younger man his order for free. And that was the only reason as to why Yuri didn't escape.

"You haven't talked all that much after getting your coffee, Yuri, is something wrong?"

_Yes, in fact, Leroy, I'm bothered by your existence. So why don't you take your arrogant ass all the way back to Canada and-_

"Oh, I know, my skating clips are over. Sir, could you please-"

"Shut up, Leroy."

Jean-Jacques dared look confused over the incident, but got over it really quickly by catching a glimpse of something quite interesting in the newspaper he was reading. Yuri looked at it through the corner of his eye, and he was definitely not going to agree.

"Oi, Yuri, what'd you say about signing up together for this?" JJ asked, showing him the advert for the next couples' skating programmes. There was an image of a muscular man carrying a delicate blonde woman. "You seem to be very light, I'm pretty sure I can carry you and spin around like that."

Absolutely irritated, Yuri put a stop to that idea as soon as possible. "Hey, Leroy, how about I slam my skating blade into your head if you attempt that?"

Yuri wasn't sure if JJ's smile was cocky or scared, but preferred to go for the latter. _That's right, I'm not your fucking fairy, I'm a grown ass man._ His coffee was still halfway full and far too hot to be drunk instantly, so he'd have to withstand Jean-Jacques for a few more minutes. It couldn't be _that_ hard.

Or so he thought, until he was literally picked up from his chair by JJ, almost dropping his coffee.

"See, it's quite simple. I bet my fantastic skills can help us win the competition, you just need to follow my lead."

Even though he was _raging internally_ at first, Yuri wasn't an angsty teenager anymore. He knew how to control himself better, and he knew Leroy a bit better. At least he was aware of how gentle and quite charming he was when dealing with his partners, like his former girlfriend knew very well. It couldn't hurt to give the guy a chance, right?

No. The Russian Punk wasn't easily convinced.

"Put me down or I _swear,_ Leroy..."

But Jean-Jacques didn't bother listening to him. After thanking the owner of the coffee shop and leaving Yuri's unfinished beverage behind, the King exited the small shop and went into the cold, snowy streets.

* * *

"Leroy, I know you want to show off your strength or some stupid shit, but you can let me down now." Yuri complained, trying to be as polite as Plisetsky-possible. He was starting to get  _pissed._ Partly because he wasn't able to get back down by himself due to JJ's strong grip, but mostly because the older skater seemed far too pleased with himself, with a large grin decorating his pretty face. 

"Ah, Yuri, don't exaggerate! I'm just being a gentleman."

Of course, that comment only got Yuri further pissed off. He wasn't sure whether Jean-Jacques purposely tried to annoy him, or if he simply had an annoying nature. 

"You let me down  _right now_ or you'll regret visiting Russia."

Yuri was expecting Jean-Jacques to let him down, since he assumed that even if he wasn't the brightest man, he could understand his menacing undertone. However, in true JJ style, he stopped in front of a random shop instead, just in order to look into one of their large mirrors.  _I look in the mirror, the King looks back at me!_

"Did you listen to me, you shithead?"

"Yuri, you have to collaborate with me." Leroy claimed, in all seriousness, as he continued walking along the pavement. "I don't know Russian, so, where can I find a cybercafé in here? You know, to sign up for the couples' contest, you and I."

Even if Jean-Jacques was physically larger and much stronger than Yuri, which allowed him to be the one carrying the younger skater around, Yuri had a major advantage over him. He was Russian. So he actually  _knew_ about those hidden corners he could take advantage of.

And Yuri being Yuri, he wouldn't waste any chances.

"Alright, you got me." He smirked, letting go of some of the tension in his shoulders. "I'll guide you, but let me down."

Since JJ so enthusiastically agreed, Yuri figured he simply had an annoying nature.

* * *

The duo had been walking for almost half an hour, much to Yuri's discomfort. Sure, he was the one responsible for the  _really_ long trip, going in circles through snowy paths to make use of how oblivious Jean-Jaques was, but he didn't sign up for his over-talkativeness. From skating and prizes to some trivial matters, JJ wouldn't seem to shut up.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

_Oh, so you finally realised._

"I'm the local one in here, why don't you just trust me?"

"I do, but I  _really_ want us to participate in this." JJ replied, looking rather  _sad._

Now, that did make Jean-Jacques seem like quite a nice guy. Even if his purpose was to get Yuri to be some sort of Ice Queen when participating in the couples' skating programme, the fact that he wanted them to work together in unison for a common purpose ( ~~alright, far too redundant?~~ ) was rather sweet. If Yuri were a sap, he would have given in to that  _awful_ emotional manipulation. But he wasn't.

That did  _not_ mean he could hide a soft blush.

"Aww, are you finally _~warming up~_ to the idea?"

Yuri shot Jean-Jacques a menacing look, hoping he would get the " _that was the worst attempt of a pun ever_ " sign. But of course, he didn't, and continued smiling like a dork. Luckily for Yuri, they were approaching his destination at last.  _The abandoned studio,_ he called it.

"We're here." Yuri dryly stated, leaning his back against the wall right next to the foggy main door.

JJ had the nerve to open the door for him, followed by a  _really_ irritating hand gesture as he gently commanded "classy ladies first!"

If it were any other situation, Yuri would have probably tried to contain his anger in order not to snap at JJ, or simply and blatantly snapped at him, if he was in a bad mood. But not this time.

_This time he'd be in control._

Without uttering a single word, Yuri stepped into  _the abandoned studio,_ his stomps echoing in the dark. The room was dimly lit, considering there were only a couple of windows allowing just enough light to penetrate inside, which made Yuri's figure look rather terrifying despite his small frame. As he stood with his back facing the outside, his fellow figure skater entered the room from behind him, planning to place his hands on his hips and ask a lot of questions.

_But no, this time Yuri would be in control._

In a fraction of a second, Yuri turned around in order to push JJ against the main door, closing it in the process. He then pressed his body against his own, staring up into his deep blue eyes as he nibbled into any exposed skin available, leaving Jean-Jacques simultaneously scared and delighted in the process.

"I'll show you how much of a classy lady I am."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, shameless self-publicity: [My Tumblr](https://trashire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love and hate these two together so much ever since episode 8, but I haven't read any fic with implied or actual top!Yurio and bottom!JJ so... _This cliché_ was created. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, even if it might not be the best! I'll try to re-write something on these two ^-^


End file.
